The present invention relates to the control of oscillations of a mold for continuous casting of metal, particularly steel, under utilization of a plurality of drive elements, wherein the moving cycle is at least in parts carried out under utilization of the weight of the mold itself, with inversion being carried out by drive elements.
Molds for continuous casting are required to vibrate and oscillate in many instances, in order to avoid that the casting sticks to the mold walls. This oscillation is for example produced on molds for continuous casting by means of eccentric shafts. An example of this type is disclosed, for example, in German printed patent application No. 34 03 598. The German printed patent applicatio No. 12 73 138 suggests a device for moving a mold in the direction of casting by means of one or several cylinder piston type drives, wherein the mold is carried by an annular piston, denoted in this reference by reference numeral 2, and which cooperates with a correspondingly annular or ring-shaped cylinder identified in that reference by numeral 3. This oscillating or vibrating device is disclosed in that particular publication is disadvantaged by the fact that the mold cannot be guided exactly because it bears upon a ring-shaped cylinder. Even minor shifts from the center of gravity or unbalanced acting resistances will interfer with the desired direction of motion. Also, a disadvantage is the utilization of limit switches for the control of valves, which are exclusively operated in the final positions of the respective device during the oscillation.
The German printed patent application No. 17 83 132 discloses a method and equipment for the control of a drive in an oscillating mold whereby the speed of this drive is linked to a straightening device and its drive, so as to obtain matched conditions of casting. German printed patent application No. 19 57 232 discloses a device and method for oscillating molds for continuous casting, using generally hydraulic cylinder drives.